Beaten, Not Broken: The Other Chapters
by TheNightmareB4Christmas
Summary: OK, so most of you know how my sister updated the wrong thing. Well, these are the chapters that she updated that I hated. You may like them but, hey, I don't know. You have to read Beaten, Not Broken to understand these!
1. Chapter 1

ÿþW h y   d o e s   e v e r y b o d y   c a r e   s o   m u c h ?   I t ' s   n o t   l i k e   h e   m e n t   t o   h i t   m e .   H e   w a s . . . d e s u s i o n a l ,   y e a h   t h a t ' s   i t . "   H a r r y   s a i d   t o   h i m s e l f   a s   h e   w a s   w a l k i n g   o u t s i d e   o f   G r i m u a l d   P l a c e .   W h a t   h e   d i d n ' t   k n o w   i s   R e m u s   f o l l o w e d   h i m   o u t s i d e ,   h e   h e a r d   e v e r y   w o r d   H a r r y   h a d   j u s t   s a i d .   ' M e r l i n ,   w h a t   h a v e   I   d o n e ? '     S h o r t   l i t t l e   t h i n g   t h a t   d i d n ' t   r e a l l y   g o   w i t h   t h e   n e x t   p a r t ,   a c t u a l l y   i t   d i d   b u t   I   c o u l d n ' t   t h i n k   o f   a n y t h i n g .   T h e   n e x t   c h a p t e r   i s   g o i n g   t o   b e   u p   w i t h i n   a n   h o u r   s o   w a i t   f o r   i t .     C o m m i n g   R e a l l y   S o o n     T h e   n e x t   c h a p e r   o f   B e a t e n ,   N o t   B r o k e n ,     O h ,   M e r l i n   H a r r y 


	2. Chapter 2

ÿþ" H a r r y , "   R e m u s   b e g a n   i n   a   s h a k y   v o i c e .   " H a r r y ,   o h   M e r l i n . "   H a r r y   h a d   s t a r t e d   t o   b a c k   u p   w h e n   h e   s a w   t h a t   R e m u s   h a d   h e a r d   h i m .       " H a r r y ,   w h y   d i d n ' t   y o u   t e l l   m e ?   O r   a n y o n e ? "       " I   t r i e d   t o   b - b u t   h - h e   k e p t   r e a d i n g   m y   l e t t e r s   s - s o   I - I   w r o t e   i t   i n   c o d e .   I - I   t h o u g h t   y o u   w o u l d   u n d e r s t a n d   t h e   c o d e . "   H a r r y   s a i d   i n   a   s h a k i e r   v o i c e .       " T h a t ' s   w h a t   t h e   l e t t e r   w a s   a b o u t   t h a t   y o u   s e n t   m e ,   w a s n ' t   i t ? "       " Y e s . "       T h e   l e t t e r   w a s   d e f i n a t l y   s t r a n g e .       D e a r   R e m u s ,       S o   h o w s   t h e   o r d e r ?   I   h a v e   b e e n   r e a d i n g   t h a t   b o o k   y o u   s e n t   m e .     Y o u   k n o w ,   t h e   o n e   a b o u t   a b u s e d   p l a n t s ?   I t ' s   q u i t e   g o o d .   I   c h e c k e d   a   f e w   n e i g h b o r ' s   p l a n t s   f o r   a n y   s i g n   t h a t   t h e y   h a v e   b e e n   a b u s e d .   I   f o u n d   n o n e   e x c e p t   f o r   # 8 .   T h i e r   p l a n t s   w e r e   d e f i n a t e l y   a b u s e d .   Y o u   w a n t   t o   k n o w   s o m e t h i n g ?   8 - 4   4 .   S t r a n g e .     Y o u   k n o w ,   4   i s   m y   f a v o r i t e   n u m b e r .       - H a r r y       " N o w   I   g e t   i t .   8 - 4 4 .   Y o u r   h o u s e   n u m b e r   i s   4 . "   R e m u s   s a i d .   H e   h a d   t e a r s   i n   h i s   e y e s .       " I   w a s n ' t   a b u s e d . "   H a r r y   s a i d .   H e   r e a l i z e d   t h a t   h e   h a d   j u s t   t o l d   R e m u s   h i s   s e c r e t   s o   n o w ,   h e   w a s   g o i n g   t o   f i x   i t .       " A r e   y o u   s u r e ,   H a r r y ? "   R e m u s   s a i d .   H e   r a i s e d   a n   e y e b r o w .       " H o w   c o u l d   I   h a v e   b e e n   a b u s e d   i f   I   h a v e   n o   i n j u r i e s ?   D i d   t h e y   j u s t   d i s a p e a r ? "       " M a k e - u p . "       " F r o m   w h e r e ?   I   w a s n ' t   k i d d i n g .   I   l i k e d   t h a t   b o o k . "       " H a r r y ,   I   d i d n ' t   s e n d   y o u   a   b o o k   o n   a b u s e d   p l a n t s . "       " M a y b e   i t   w a s   N e v i l l e .   L o o k ,   c a n   w e   j u s t   d r o p   i t ? "       " N o ,   b u t   w e   c a n   l e a v e . "   R e m u s   h a n d e d   H a r r y   t h e   r a g   p o t k e y   a n d   i n   a n   i n s t a n t ,   t h e y   w e r e   i n   t h e   B u r r o w .       " H a r r y ,   m a t e ! "   R o n   s a i d   b r i g h t l y .       " H e y ,   R o n ! "   H a r r y   s a i d ,   s m i l i n g   s l i g h t l y .       " H a r r y   c a n   I   t a l k   t o   y o u   i n   t h e   o t h e r   r o o m . "   R e m u s   s a i d .   M o l l y   h a d   j u s t   e n t e r e d   t h e   r o o m .       " H a r r y ,   d e a r !   Y o u   l o o k   s o   u n d e r f e d   i t ' s   j u s t   a p p a l i n g !   C o m e ,   I ' l l   m a k e   y o u   s o m e t h i n g   t o   e a t . "   S h e   s a i d .   H a r r y   c a m e   u p   w i t h   a n   e x c u s e .   A   g o o d   o n e   t o o .       " W e l l ,   M r s .   W e a s l e y   I ' d   l o v e   t o o ,   b u t   I ' m   r e a l l y   t i r e d   f r o m   t h e   t r i p .   C o u l d   y o u   t e l l   m e   w h e r e   I ' m   s t a y i n g ? "   H a r r y   s a i d ,   t r y i n g   h i s   b e s t   t o   l o o k   t i r e d .     H e   f a k e d   a   y a w n .   O b i o u s l y   R o n   n o t i c e d   b e c a u s e   h e   w a s   s m i l i n g   a n d   s h a k i n g   h i s   h e a d .       " O h ,   o f   c o u r s e .   Y o u ' r e   s t a y i n g   i n   R o n ' s   r o o m . "   M o l l y   s a i d .       " T h a n k   y o u ,   M r s .   W e a l s e y . "   H a r r y   s a i d .   R e m u s   w a s   g i v i n g   h i m   a   l o o k   t h a t   w o u l d   s c a r e   o f f   e v e n   M c G o n g a l l .   T o o   b a d   H a r r y   d i d n ' t   c a r e . 


End file.
